Dave and Jade 3 Honk or Dare
by jadeharleyanddavestrider
Summary: Honk or Dare with Dave and Jade 3
1. Chapter 1

Jade's P.O.V.:

I wrap his arms around me.

"I love you, Dave.", I say.

Dave raises an eyebrow,"I love you too, Jade."

He pulls me to him, holding me close.

He smirks down at me.

I giggle and fall asleep while leaning against him.

He pats my head, smirking.

"Dave?", I whine.

"Yea?", Dave replies.

I smile up at him.

"I love you.", I giggle.

"Love you too, Harley.", Dave looks down at me with a straight pokerface.

I smile up at him.

He smirks down at me.

"Dave?", I whine.

"Yea?", Dave replies.

"I missed you.", I smile at him.

"But I'm right here.", Dave raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not disappearing.", I realize that he has his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"I'm so glad.", I smile up at him.

"Can we go nap?", I hear Kankri ask.

"I wish…", I yawn.

Dave smirks and pets my head.

"You're always tired, Harley.", Dave states.

"True.", I giggle.

"I can't help it tho that we stay up til 2 am on this…", I whine.

I yawn and lay my head on his shoulder.

He looks at me with a straight pokerface and puts his arm around my waist.

I yawn again, blushing even more as I realize his arm is around my waist.

He smirks slightly and presses his lips to the top of my head.

"Dave?", I whine.

"What?", Dave asks.

"Something wrong?", Dave replies.

"Gog Dave, stop making me blush so much!", I blush even more and giggle.

He smirks and pulls me closer to him.

"I ain't doing anything.", Dave smirks.

I smile slightly and yawn again.

"I'm so tired, Dave.", I whine.

"You're always tired Harley.", Dave smirks more.

"You can't sleep all the time.", Dave leans towards my face, smirking.

"Well, what do you want to do?", I smile slightly, blushing deeply.

"Well, I have something in mind.", Dave smirks, staring into my eyes.

"And what might that be?", I smile brightly at him.

He leans in, kissing me fully and then pulls back,"Something like that."

He smirks and wraps his other arm around me.

I lean in, kissing him back fully.

He smirks and leans in, kissing me back but this time more fiercely and passionate.

I smile and lean in, kissing him back but this time for fiercely and passionate.

He continues to kiss me passionately, as he moves his arm around my head and the other around my shoulders, holding me close.

I wrap my arms around him while he kisses me passionately.

He smirks as he kisses me, turning this into a sloppy make out session.

I smile as I lean in and start kissing him passionately, wrapping my arms around him.

He strokes my hair, signaling me to relax as he looks at me with his attractive ruby red eyes and keeps making out with me.

"NOT THE SLOPPY MAKEOUT!", I hear John protest.

"Shut up John!", I roll my eyes.

Dave smirks.

He continues to make out with me, pulling me closer so that I am against him.

I smirk as we continue to make out.

"I love you, Dave.", I smile at him.

He pulls back, slightly breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Jade.", Dave smirks.

"Any other ideas?", I smile at him.

"Well, we can find something to do or just continue.", Dave shrugs.

"Lets continue.", I smirk.

I pull him back to me and we start making out again.

He goes back to making out with me.

I pull Dave closer so that he is against me and continue making out with him.

"Dave and Jade are triggering me!", Ned says.

Dave wraps his arm around my waist and his other arm around my neck, making out.

I smirk at him as he continues to make out with me.

He smirks as he makes out with me and moves his hand up and down my waist.

I wrap my arms around Dave as we continue to make out.

He keeps making out with me, not letting me go anytime soon.

I keep making out with him, not letting him go anytime soon.

Pretty much we make out for the next few hours XD

"Any other ideas, Dave?", I smirk at him.

"Not really.", Dave pulls back.

"You?", Dave questions me.

"Eh lets continue.", I smirk at him.

"Again?", Dave raises an eyebrow at me.

I pull him close and we continue to make out.

He continues to make out with me.

We pull apart.

"I-I…", John stands there in tears, YES IN TEARS, becuz his ship is ruined.

"You seriously though John and Dave was ever going to work? You're stupid.", I laugh.

Dave smirks and keeps an arm around me as we watch John run out of our new house.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave wakes up on the couch.

He doesn't know how he got there.

So, I won't tell him. ;)

"Hey Dave.", I greet him.

"Hey Harley.", He replies.

"Have you noticed the bricks flying lately? They fly by themselves now.", I giggle.

"Jade stop throwing bricks.", Dave says sternly.

I giggle and smile up at Dave after my nap.

He pats my head.

I fall asleep again on the couch.

Tanaka pushes me off the couch and jumps on it.

"OW! TANAKA WTF?!", I say grouchily.

"What?", Tanaka says innocently.

I sigh and get up off the floor slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

I look over at Dave in annoyance.

"How in the flip did you get here Dave?", I ask, annoyedly.

"I appeared here.", He replies.

"Freaking bull.", I say.

"Got a problem?", He flips me off.

"Yes I do.", I say angrily.

"Well too freaking bad, you can't deal with this Strider get the flip out.", He shrugs.

My eyes turn to a soft hazel.

"You wouldn't freaking understand.", I sigh.

"At least Dana understands gog.", I say.

"You think I never did?", He raises an eyebrow.

"Umm..", I gulp.

"I just miss you Dave.", I say staring into his ruby red eyes.

"If you missed me you wouldn't be drinking and doing crap behind my back would ya?", He says rhetorically.

"Umm I do and the drinking makes the problems better.", I reply.

"It makes them seem invisible", I continue,"I just miss you Dave."

"No it freaking doesn't in fact, you're just acting like freaking lalonde,", He places his hand on his face,"You don't act like the Harley I knew once anymore."

"You say you're sorry but do you really mean it?", His face becomes very serious.

"I can change. I just thought this is what you wanted.. I truly am sorry.", I look up at him.

I look up at him with sorrow and pain in my eyes,"I truly am sorry, Dave."

"No I do not want you to be totally and completely drunk and hurt everyone around you because of your own feelings, I just want you to be you again, the good old nerdy Harley I fell in love with.", He replies.

"I will stop… I truly am sorry and I truly miss you.", I smile.

"Please forgive me, Dave.", I plead.

He looks away hiding the pain in his eyes with his shades, in the outside he shows a straight pokerface...

"I forgive you…alright?", Dave says in a mumble.

He walks towards me and pulls me into a tight hold.

"Thank you.", I smile widely and brightly.

He has his arms wrapped around me, becoming silent.

He and I stay like that for a while.

He slowly pulls back, keeping a straight pokerface on.

He scans me from top to bottom,"New look?"

I nod slowly.

I straight pokerface at him.

I smile and cough.

I shiver at the sudden breeze of freezing air.

He looks down at me showing a straight pokerface and wraps his arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm such a failure.", I mutter to myself.

"I'm a failure aren't I?", I ask Dave, looking up into his beautiful ruby red eyes through his shades.

"What makes you think that?", Dave in turn asks.

"Well I failed in trying to escape the house without being noticed, I failed in my new look, and most of all I failed in being your girlfriend", I start crying.

I sigh and look up into his eyes, still crying.

"Harley calm down, you're not a failure.", Dave says.

He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You're not a failure alright? You know why? Because I said so.", Dave looks down at me into my eyes.

"Really?", I smile.

"Yep.", He says.

He has his arms wrapped around me and he looks down at me pokerfacing.

"I love you Dave.", I smile up at him.

"I love you too Harley.", He pats my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's P.O.V.:

Dave walks over to the couch area. My smile gets even brighter when I see Dave. He then looks around the room, probably looking for me since he hasn't even noticed I've been right on the couch until he turns to look at me and smirks. He casually sits down on the couch. I smile brightly and lay my head on his shoulder. "Oh hey Harley.", Dave turns his attention to me. "Hey.", I smile and laugh a bit. "Hey bro?", He pats my head and looks at Dirk. "Yeah?", Dirk looks at him. "Where is sis?", He raises a brow while maintaining a pokerface. I stay close to Dave with my head on his shoulder. "I don't know she probably scampered off somewhere.", Dirk replies. "Scampered?", Dave pokerfaces and looks at me then says this back to Dirk. I giggle at his pokerface. "Je t'aime Dave.", I smile up at him when I say I love you Dave in french. He smirks and leans back, "Streaching" and putting an arm around me. I go back to english. "I love you Dave.", I smile up at him. "Love you too Harley.", He turns his head to me and smirks. I yawn then blush when I realize he has his arm around me. "Your face is turning red, is it too hot in here?", Dave pulls me closer and whispers this in my ear. I giggle and blush even more, biting my lip. "If I fall asleep can someone lay me down?", Nepeta asks, yawning. "Nep I'll lay ya down", Dave volunteers. "…In a grave.", I smirk. "Jade!", He scolds. "Sorryyy", I say. I bite my lip and look up at Dave, failing to keep a straight pokerface. He smirks and plants a kiss on my cheek, he has me lighting up like a christmas tree. I blush even more. He picks up Nep and carries her to a guest room. "Where was I oh yes!", He sits down next to me again and sighs. My face turns even more red than before and I bite my lip. He leans his face closer to mine, pushing my glasses up. I keep biting my lip nervously while my face is turning redder. "Harley your looking awfully red-", Dave smirks. I bite my lip again, my face getting even more red and gulp. "You know…..red is a lovely color for you Harley.", He brings a hand up to my face and a finger under my chin. "Uhhhh", I bite my lip even more, my face turning even more red. I am slowly failing to keep my lip bit, my face turning even more red now. He then kisses me on the lips. He then has a make out session with me. I giggle a bit. He smirks and pulls me closer. My face was beginning to lose its redness but it is becoming red again. My face is getting even more red than before. "Whats the matter, Harley?", Dave smirks. "Uh ummm", I bite my lip again. I can't find the words to say and my face turns even more red. He smirks and pulls me to him. I gulp nervously and my face is turning even more red. He strokes my hair and smiles a small bit. My face turns redder and I gulp nervously. "You ok Harley?", Dave raises a brow. "Yeah uh um yeah…", I hesitate. He waits for me to finish. "I-I…I'm sc-scared…", I admit. "Scared? Of What?", He asks. My face turns even more red and I gulp nervously, biting my lip again. "O-Of wh-what ha-happened la-last ni-night…", I stutter the last part out. I look up at him, my face turning bright red. "What happened last night?", Dave grows a bit more serious. I bite my lip in pure nervousness. "A-Andrug Hu-Hussie…", I say it in a mumble. I am shaking in fear. "What did he do?", He furrows his brow."H-He sc-scared m-me…", I am in pure fear. My face turns even more red, I bite my lip and gulp nervously. "What did he do when I wasn't present?", He asks. "Uhhh…", I stay close to Dave, scared out of my wits. He tries to calm me down. I am shaking in pure fear. "Hey Harley, its alright, I'm right here.", Dave tries to calm me down. I slowly calm down. I am still shaking, scared out of my wits. "Shh, Harley, don't worry. I won't let him get you.", Dave strokes my hair and whispers this softly. I try to relax but I keep getting more scared. I am breathing heavily and shaking. "Hey there there…. relax…", Dave nuzzles me and strokes my head. Tears are in my eyes, I can't let him see that I'm crying. I turn away, trying to hide my tears before he sees them. "Hey Harley, don't be scared…..I gotcha….", He tries to calm me when he feels me shaking. I bite my lip nervously. I yawn and lay my head on his shoulder. He pats my back. I slowly calm down. The fear disappears slowly. "S-sorry…", I choke out while tears are still streaming down my face. I am still shaking and breathing heavily. "There there Harley, don't worry.", He nuzzles me. "I-I…", I gulp back my tears. "You?", He raises a brow at me. "Uhhh…", I sigh and keep crying my eyes out. I am shaking but the heavy breathing has disappeared. While he's not looking, I steal his shades and put them on my face. I am still shaking. He rubs my back and sighs softly. "Well dang Harley….-", He closes his eyes and smirks. I sniffle, my face turns back to a really red shade and I stop shaking. "You feel cooler?", He smirks,"Or do ya need my shirt too?" I blush even more. My face keeps turning more red. He smirks, he has me and can sense the heat on my face. My face gets redder. "Hmmm, Harley you sure are hot.", Dave puts a hand on my forehead and smirks. "I- uhmmm", I shiver and cough. I feel sick but can't tell him that… I cough again. "Hey, are you ok? You seem to be… Oh man, Harley, are you ill?", Dave asks me. "Uhhh N-", I hesitate. He stands up and carries me bridal style in my arms. "Nooo!", I whine. I cough again. He walks to a bedroom. "I-I'm n-not", I cough again,"i-ill." I am coughing a lot, getting even more sick. "You rest while I go get the stuff you need.", He lays me in the bed and tucks me in. I weakly smile. "O-ok…", I am slowly losing my voice and cough again. I try to sleep. I cough even more. He suddenly comes back to the bedroom with soup, medication, and other ill stuff."Ok now then.", He says. "Ughh not the meds!", I turn away from him. "Harley, if you don't take medication, you'll get worse, and then I'll feel bad about it.", Dave states. "But…", I cough even more. I shiver, freezing. "Come on Harley, do it for me.", He pleads. "Fine…", I smile weakly. "I'll even feed it to you.", He says, putting the medication on a spoon. "Fine.", I sigh sadly. "Open up.", He says. I open my mouth. He puts the medication in my mouth. I swallow it. I am freezing, my temperature rising. He then wraps me up in blankets. "P-please st-stay wi-with m-me, Dave..", I plead. He nods and sits on the side of the bed. I slowly fall asleep but as soon as I fall asleep I get scared again. I am shaking again, breathing heavily. He strokes my hair. I am shaking even more. "Hey, let the medicine do its job.", He says. I sigh sadly, getting scared. I pull him closer to me and lean my head on his shoulder, falling asleep. He remains there and watches me closely. I have a dream about earlier when I was freezing in the forest and couldn't find my way out and shiver. I bite my lip. "D-Dave!", I whine. He looks at me. I am so scared. I am shaking and breathing heavily just like earlier. "Hey hey hey, easy Harley!", He pulls me up and hugs me. My breathing returns to normal but I keep shaking. He strokes my hair. I shake even more. He leans in and whispers hush in my hear. I am shaking even more, more scared. "Jade whats wrong? Why do you keep having these dreams?", He asks. "A-Andrug…", I shake even more at the use of his name. I am shaking even more than before. "Hey hey hey, chill Harley, I can't help you if you don't say something?", He says. "I-Its…. I can't say it again!", I break down into sobs. "There there…", He rocks me slowly. I smile weakly at him as I fall asleep again...


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's P.O.V.:

I get my studying materials from my bag and sit on the couch, trying my best to study. I start with History. I look over the questions….

Describing the terms?!

OMG!

1. Annual

(I skip to the next question)

2. Christian humanism

(I skip to the next question)

(Skip to the end of the study guide)

Omg! I haven't any idea of any of the answers to this exam!

"DAVEEEE!", I call to him. "Yes?", He sits down next to me. "I can't figure out any answers to this exam!", I sigh. "Well, history is pretty hard, skip to the next exam.", He says. "Thanks.", I smile. He kisses me and goes back to what he was doing. I get my Career Prep studying materials out. A lot of scenarios… Finally, I finish and sit down next to Dave. "You done studying?", He asks. "Yes.", I smile and put my head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade's P.O.V.:

"Hey Dave!", I cough but try to hide it. I start sneezing and coughing. I cough and sneeze even more, getting even more sick. "Harley, you ok?", Dave asks me. "Y-Yeah.", I lie and cough again. I sneeze and try to hide it though I keep getting even more sick, my skin is turning really pale. "Harley, whats up?", Dave walks over to me, looking at me. I turn away and cough. "N-Nothing.", I hesitate. "Just a bit sick.", I sigh and say it under my breath. "You need anything?", Dave asks me. "You.", I smile. "Heh, at least you aren't biting your lip anymore…need some water then?", He asks. "Y-yeah s-sure.", I say. He leaves, coming back shortly with water. "Th-thanks.", I take the water and drink it. "Better?", He asks. "You need something for your cold Jade?", I hear someone ask. "N-no I-I'm no-not si-sick…", I keep coughing and sneezing, my temperature going up. "Your sick.", Dave states. "Y-yeah a-a bi-bit be-better.", I reply to his earlier question. "Ughhh Im n-not si-sick.", I protest but take the medicine anyways that he just brings out. "It says it works in 5 minutes and makes you really tired.", Dave states. "I don't want to sleep", I whine. "Too late now. Sleep isn't bad.", He shrugs. "I-I'm no-not si-sick.", I sigh. "Then what are you?", Dave asks. "Yours.", I smirk. "Heh, good one.", Dave lightly kisses my forehead. I smile a bit and turn my head, coughing. "The syrup should work soon, ok? Just go to sleep till then.", He says. "Fine.", I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder, falling asleep. He smiles a little. I smile a bit while I'm sleeping. I smile, half biting my lip and half smiling, while sleeping. He looks at me and realizes I'm biting my lip again and sighs. He kisses me very lightly, releasing my lip. I release my lip, smiling a bit more in m sleep. He smirks a little. "W-Whats g-going o-on?", I slowly open my eyes a bit. "You were just napping. I think everyones doing their own thing.", He states. I smirk a bit. I turn my head, coughing and I bite my lip again. I turn back to him, laying my head back on his shoulder. "Still tired?", He asks. "N-no a-and i-im no-not si-sick ei-either…", I keep my lip bit. "You gotta stop biting that lip of yours…", Dave says. I sigh and smile a bit but keep my lip bit. "Do I need to make you stop biting that lip?", Dave asks. "Maybe.", I keep my lip bit. Dave sighs and kisses me, fixing my lip yet again. I smile weakly and giggle a bit. "Problem solved.", He smiles a little. "What problem?", I smile. "You bite your lip.", Dave states. I giggle a bit. "Heh…", He just stares off into space. I smile a bit, kissing him then turning away acting as if nothing happened. "Hm?", Dave looks at me, a little surprised and smirks before looking back at the wall. "What?", I blush a bit. "Heh, nothin.", He smirks. I put my head back on his shoulder. He yawns a little, but continues to look at the wall. I am shivering. "You cold?", He asks me. "Y-yeah.", I say. Dave wraps a blanket from the couch around me, sitting beside me protectively. I smile a bit, keeping my head on his shoulder. He lays his head lightly on mine, yawning a bit more. "U tired Dave?", I smirk slightly. "Nah.", He says. "You sure?", I smile unable to bite my lip. "Maybe a little, ok?", He says annoyed. "Ok, its not a big deal, "sleep isn't bad"", I smirk using the words that he did earlier. I smile slightly and kiss him, turning away again as if nothing happened. He smiles a little, at last falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's P.O.V.:

"Hi!", I hug him. "Sup Harley.", Dave says. "Nothing really.", I shiver. "You ok?", Dave asks me. "Y-Yeah?", I hesitate. "Uh huh?", Dave raises a brow. I lower my sight to the ground. "The Truth Harley?", Dave lifts me up with a finger to my chin and he looks me in the eyes. "Uhmmm…", I blush, my face turning red. "Truth, I-I'm st-still si-sick…", I am shivering, my temperature rising. "Harley if you were sick why didn't you tell me…I'm not gonna be mad about that, I do want you to take more medication.", Dave pokerfaces. "Ughhh… I'm just getting worse..", I say miserable. "Come on Harley.", Dave flashes off and returns with a medicine bottle. "Fine.", I sigh. "Open up.", Dave pours it into a spoon. I open my mouth. "Swallow.", Dave puts the spoon in my mouth and kisses my nose lightly. I swallow, my face turning more red. "Now go lay down.", Dave smirks. "But th-the hu-hunger ga-games…", I try to protest. "I will keep you safe.", Dave says. "Fine…", I sigh and go lay down. He stands, his sword in his hand and ready….

"Daveeee I'm not sickkkkkk!", I whine. "I don't buy it Harley.", Dave replies. He observes the area around him, to make sure nothing sneaks up on him or me...

"Ughhh…", I wake up shivering. "You ok? Now?", Dave turns to look at me. "Y-yeah?", I hesitate slightly. "You telling me the truth this time?", Dave raises his brow at me. I bite my lip. "Harley?", Dave asks. "Yes?", I reply. "The truth please.", Dave says. "Uhmmm…", I try to stall to keep from telling him. "Come on, You can tell me.", Dave says. "I may be slightly sick… or really sick…", I mutter the last part. "How did you get this sick?", Dave walks over and feels my forehead. "The cold weather.", I am shaking but try to hide it with a smile, while my temperature rises. "Maybe this will help.", Dave nods and pulls me close to him. I giggle slightly, my face getting even more red. "Whats so funny, Harley?", Dave chuckles. "N-Nothing?", I sigh and look at the ground, keeping my sight there. "Ok…..But I'm sure I heard giggles.", Dave pats my head and holds me close. I bite down on my lip. "Harley. . .Its alright to laugh.", Dave says. "Uhhhh", My face starts to turn even more red. Dave smirks and pulls me to him so that we nuzzle in each others warmth.

I smile slightly but bite down on my lip. "Harley, you are going to get a bloody lip.", Dave states. "Ughhh", I sigh.

"What's wrong?", Dave asks. "N-nothing?", I stutter. Dang it how can he tell?!-I think to myself. "You're stuttering Harley, that's unusual.", Dave raises his brow at me. "Uhmmm", I keep my sight on the ground. "Harley, don't make me.", Dave lifts my head up again. "Make you what?", I tilt my head in confusion and smirk slightly. "You know.", Dave leans in close to my face. I blush even more, my face turning even more red. I gulp nervously, my face turning more red. "Welp Harley?", Dave smirks. "Uh umm um I-I uh still si-sick?", I gulp trying to find the words to say and shiver. "Obviously I love you more…", I smirk, muttering it under my breath. Dave kisses me, pulling me tight to his frame. I am surprised definitely and smile. "Obviously I love youuuu moreeee..", I smirk. "Oh really?", Dave says. "Yes.", I smirk slightly,"Really." "Well I doubt that.", Dave says. "I don't.", I smirk. "You can think it all you want, but I love you more.", Dave holds me and watches a storm rage on. "Nope.", I say. "Yes, I do.", Dave says. "Prove it.", I smirk. "I'd take my own life before I'd ever take yours.", Dave caresses my hair. "No prove it don't tell.", I smirk. "You want me to die right now?", Dave asks. "No don't die. I meant kiss me you blond airhead.", I say. Dave smirks and kisses me deeply. Dave rubs my back and holds the kiss for as long as possible. Dave hugs me in his arms and we both slowly drift to sleep...

"Hey Dave, I love youuuu moreee!", I smile. "No I love you more.", Dave says. "I doubt that, I love you more!", I say. "Uh huh.", Dave says. I giggle slightly.

"Hey Dave", I say. "Hey Jade.", Dave says. "I missed you!", I smile at him. "I missed you too Harley!", Dave says. "I still love you more though.", I smirk. "I still doubt that.", Dave smirks.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!", I hug him. "I was only gone for like 10 Minutes Harley, chill.", Dave chuckles. "Sorryyyy… It was wayyy too long! I still love youuu moreee!", I giggle slightly. "That is still a lie.", Dave states. "A lie?", I gasp,"You're saying that I'm lying to you?". "No I'm saying, I love you more.", Dave smirks. "That is still a lie…", I smirk. "Clever little Harley.", Dave chuckles.

"I love youuu moreee!", I smile. "No you don't. I love you more.", Dave says. "Show me how much you love me.", I smirk. "I will.", Dave pulls me close to him. "Really?", I smirk, blushing a lot. "Yup, shhh.", Dave leans down and kisses me. I gulp and instantly my face turns really red. Dave continues to kiss me, deepening it. My face gets even more red. Dave rubs my back, keeping me close to him. My face gets yet even more red than before. Dave smirks while kissing me. My face is completely red. Dave nuzzles his face down into my neck.

"That prove it?", Dave strokes my hair. "You do love me more…", I am blushing and look down at the ground unable to keep my sight off the ground when I say it. "See, I told you.", Dave smirks and holds onto me tightly. "No worries about it Harley.", Dave lifts my chin up and smiles...


End file.
